Doomed
by al00f
Summary: Phoenix Wright/Damon Gant slash I wrote for the kink meme. Um, enjoy!


**Pairing:**Phoenix Wright/Damon Gant

**Rating:**M

**Warnings: **fingering, slash, language, oral, lemon, some psychological abuse

**A/N:**I have no sexual experience whatsoever and this is my first time writing a slash fic! Let me know what you think, even if you don't like the pairing!

"Thought you could get away with it this time, Wrighto? I think not," said a dark, ominous voice. Phoenix Wright froze and immediately knew who its owner belonged to.

Phoenix had entered the Chief of Police's dark office after a busy day in court. He had just finished presenting evidence and the suspicions were buzzing around that Gant had something to do with the killing. It was after the trial and he was looking for Ema and hoping to collect more evidence from the SL-9 incident, but instead, found Ema with a gun pointed at her head by somebody who looked unfamiliar. Light shone brilliantly through the windows, illuminating the room somewhat - just enough to see, but not enough to make out any details. Phoenix couldn't really tell who it was holding the gun, however, he could make out a bizarre stitching pattern down the middle of his face.

"Ema!" he shouted.

"You've crossed the line, Wrighto," Damon Gant tsked, stepping out of the shadows. "I told you not to mess with me and that the consequences would be grave if you did."

"You're a guilty man!" Phoenix cried.

"Pointing accusations at me now, eh, boy? What evidence do you have to say otherwise? Hm? If it's the piece of paper that was in my desk, then don't bother. That's not enough to convict me of murder, now is it?"

"True, but there had to be a reason why you just hid it in there as well as the other items in your safe. Why would you hide the second half of the evidence from the SL-9 incident if you've got nothing to hide?"

"Hahaha!" he laughed, but then quickly stared. "The SL-9 incident has been closed. Forever. Now leave, I have business to attend to."

"Grr! Why don't you just give it up already and let her go! I'm the one who broke into your safe! It was MY idea."

"Ah, so it was your idea, eh? Tell me then, _Wright_, why you broke into my safe."

"I… Um, uh…"

"That's not an answer."

"W-well, I heard about the SL-9 case and how it's possibly connected to this one, so I followed my instincts, I guess?"

"Oho. You followed your instincts to the wrong place. I'll be having your badge soon enough for trespassing, boy!"

"Urgh…"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to," Gant smiled, putting his hands behind his back.

"W-wait!"

"What is it now?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"And what would that be?"

"Ema, of course!" Phoenix pointed. "Why is she here?" Phoenix clenched his fists.

"Ema? I already released her and questioned her about why the three of you broke into my safe. I'm pretty sure that this girl sitting on the bench is somebody who you know - somebody who is closer to you, somebody who is more, shall I say… fond of you."

"N-no…"

"Oh, yes, Wrighto. I found Miss Maya Fey wandering the streets. It looked like she had been in a daze. She was calling out your name, and I, of course, took advantage of the situation," he smiled menacingly.

"You what?"

"Meaning, I brought her here to the office, because I knew that you two were close. I told her that if she came with me, she would find you here," he grinned.

"N-no, it can't be. Maya isn't supposed to be here…"

"Is that so? Well, here she is!" Gant clapped and then he flipped on the lights. Maya was tied to Gant's organ, blindfolded and gagged with a gun to her head by a guy dressed in a nice suit and bowtie. How odd.

"I had hired Mr. de Killer over here," Gant gestured with his hand. "He is an assassin - one of the very best. Not my first choice, but I had happened to run into him at the coffee shop. An odd looking fellow he is, but he'll get the job done regardless. Isn't that right, Shells?"

"That is correct, sir…"

"Ahem. If you don't mind, can you and Miss Fey go into the designated room I asked you to? I need some time alone with Wrighto here."

"Yes, sir," de Killer said, and dragged Maya out along with him. The door closed and Phoenix looked at Gant with desperation.

"A-an assassin? W-why? Why would you do something like this to an innocent like her?" Phoenix cried.

"Because she is close to you and I needed somebody to kidnap and since Ema wasn't around, I had found a better 'subject'. Now, tell me something, Wright."

"What…?"

"What are you willing to do to make sure that your precious Miss Fey does not die?" he spoke low.

Gant stepped closer to Phoenix and cupped his chin with his gloved hand. He stroked his thumb across his cheek and Phoenix shuddered. Dammit, why was his face turning red? And why was his heart beating faster in his chest? No… There's no way that he could have any feelings for Damon Gant! But that all changed as Gant grabbed Phoenix's tie and pulled him closer. His heart skipped a beat as his face became an even darker shade of red.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I'll do… Anything," Phoenix gulped.

Gant smiled. "Anything, my dear lawyer?" he purred.

"Y-y-yes. Just let Maya go…"

"Ho ho, now that's a good boy. I'm sure you and I can arrange a little _something _to set her free…" he leaned closer, down to his hear and bit Phoenix's earlobe.

Sweat began to break out and he was starting to feel arousal in a place that was all too familiar. He tried to clamp his hand down on top of it to stop his arousal from protruding any further, but Gant grabbed his arm roughly.

"O-ow! Chief…!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Are you trying to hide your arousal from me? Because it's not going to work. _I know how you feel about me_," he purred seductively.

Gant continued to nibble on his ear and began maneuvering his hands over Phoenix's body with expert skill.

"_I know how much you want this_."

Phoenix whimpered as Gant suddenly pressed his lips forcefully against his, forcing him to open his mouth and slide Gant's tongue inside. He tasted him: Peppermint - Phoenix's favorite toothpaste. Before he knew it, Phoenix was moaning into the kiss and he wrapped his arms hesitantly around Gant's waist as Gant moved snugly against him.

Gant then made his way to his neck, nipping and kissing him affectionately, but dominantly at the same time. It was a mixed feeling, one that Phoenix wasn't used to. But wait, was Phoenix actually enjoying this…? How could he? He felt ashamed as he felt himself grow harder and felt Gant unbuckling Phoenix's pants and then his own. He knew what was to come next, but he couldn't shake this weird feeling. No. He had to push his thoughts aside, for Maya. Maya's life was in danger and he _did _promise to do anything for Gant in order to set her free.

"W-wait, wait…" Phoenix said, pulling away from the kiss and rendered breathless. Both of their shirts were untucked, he noticed. "How do I know that you are going to keep your end of the deal?"

Gant smiled. "I know that I'm not to be trusted, but you can at _least _trust me to set the girl free _if _you follow my orders."

"I… U-um, okay. I'll follow every one of them, Chief. Just p-please… Don't hurt Maya…"

He was so nervous, so inexperienced. Gant just had to chuckle. Here we was at the hands of a powerful and significantly older man, and he had so much power, so much authority. He knew who he was: Damon Gant, the District Chief of Police - the highest position possible. He knew he was the boss and that he was in charge of everything.

"Sounds good to me. Now, on your knees, boy."

Phoenix obeyed, hesitantly, but he obeyed and slowly got down on both knees. Gant unbuckled his own pants and his erection sprang free. Phoenix's bottom lip quivered as Gant forced his hardened member into his soft, warm mouth. His eyes filled with hot tears as Gant spoke:

"I thought I might prepare you for my cock before I penetrate you. It seems easier, no?"

He whimpered again as he took the whole length of him down his mouth, thrusting slowly at first, allowing Phoenix have time to adjust to his size before thrusting deeper and faster into his mouth - it was so warm, so silky and so _wet_. Gant couldn't help but growl as he grabbed Phoenix's face with his large, gloved hands. Phoenix wrapped his arms around Gant's thighs to steady himself.

"God, you feel so damn good," Gant murmured. "Your mouth…" he panted. "Is so wet…"

Phoenix blushed at those words and hot tears began rolling down his eyes now. Shame.

Gant continued thrusting into him, faster now, moving deeper down his throat. Phoenix concentrated as best as he could, breathing through his nose - he did not want to pass out on Gant, that's for damn sure.

"Mm, such a good boy you are, dear Wright… Get ready," Gant mumbled, and released hot seed down his throat. Phoenix swallowed and Gant softened, then pulled out of his mouth. Both were panting and Phoenix collapsed onto the floor, lying onto his side and huddling into a ball.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Gant smirked.

He brought his knees up closer to his chest and was shaking. Oddly enough, he kind of _had _enjoyed himself. It felt so weird, paradoxical if you will. The scenes kept playing in his mind: Gant's large member in his mouth thrusting in and out. It felt weird to think that _he _was the one who made Gant come, that _he _had given him pleasure - the Chief, the man in charge. Then again, Phoenix was also feeling lost, playing the scene over and over again in his head. It had lasted for mere minutes, but it felt like hours to him. He did not want this, but at the same time, he sort of _did_. It was a weird sensation and the aftertaste was still in his mouth.

"Oh, you poor thing, but I'm not quite finished with you yet, Wrighto," Gant clapped as he watched poor Phoenix huddled up. "There's a second round coming up, after I have rested for a little bit, of course."

Phoenix shuddered violently. He knew what was next: Penetration.

"But I promise you this. It will be the last 'course' on the menu, for today, that is. I'll let your dear Miss Fey go after this."

Five minutes had passed. "Okay, I'm ready for round two, Wrighto. Stand up."

Phoenix obeyed and stood, his eyes telling of his pain.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Gant frowned. "You look like a little wounded puppy. We can't have that," he shook his head.

Gant began to harden again. "Now, take off your pants and those boxer shorts."

Phoenix slid out of his pants and boxers to reveal a very swollen erection.

"Very good," he walked towards him. "Now, suck on my finger," Gant said, forcing his finger into Phoenix's mouth.

He still had gloves on and the leathery taste actually tasted pretty good. Phoenix sucked on his finger until Gant then removed it from his mouth, the leather taste lingering in his mouth. Too bad. He actually seemed to be enjoying it.

"Face your back towards me," Gant commanded.

Phoenix obeyed again. Gant then grabbed his wrists roughly and began to bind them with his tie.

"C-chief, what are you doing?"

"Making sure that you don't move. Now stay right there," Gant said and moved towards his desk to grab a small bottle of lubrication out of his desk and then walked over to him and bent down to Phoenix's ear.

"Tell me, are you a virgin, Phoenix?" Gant said lowly, and Phoenix felt his breath tickle his ear.

"Y-yes, Chief…" Phoenix was shaking.

"Ah, an inexperienced lad, I see. That's okay. Now, bend over for me so that your ass sticks up in the air. And spread your legs."

Phoenix followed orders as Gant applied lube to his gloved right hand.

"This is going to hurt," Gant murmured into his ear. "But I'll be gentle on you, dearest Wright, I promise."

Phoenix flinched as a gloved finger entering his opening. It hurt so damn much! Gant continued to push his finger deeper inside, the lube making it easier to explore further in. He began stretching him out with one finger and then he inserted another into his opening. Newly formed tears began to run down Phoenix's face. The shame plagued him over and over again.

_You are such a whore. A dirty little whore. A slut. _

He was beginning to think awful thoughts about himself, too awful for him to even concentrate. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his palms. Two lube-gloved fingers were stretching him out and burning pain was immense.

"Are you crying, dear Wrighto?" he purred.

"N-no, Chief," Phoenix said, shakily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know this hurts, but trust me, once you become stretched out, it won't hurt as badly," he consoled him.

Gant moved his left hand over to Phoenix's throbbing member, which by now, was very swollen and very red, and a bit of silvery-white fluid began leaking from his tip. Gant wrapped his hand around it, stroking him.

"You poor, poor thing. I can feel you throbbing underneath my fingers. Do you want to come…? Is that it?"

He whimpered in response.

"Oho. Don't you worry, my boy. I'll let you come, but not until _after _I come inside of you."

Phoenix whined again.

"Please…" he begged. He wasn't sure if he was begging for release or if he was begging to be let go. At this point, it didn't really matter. He just wanted to have his release.

"Okay. I'll give you what you want, since you've been such a _good boy_…" Gant whispered, and applied lube to his cock. With a slow movement, he entered Phoenix as he cried out in pain. Gant moaned quietly as he slowly pushed himself inside, producing pained moans from Phoenix.

His hands clenched even harder as Gant slowly rocked in and out of him, his hand continuing to stroke him.

"It feels so good, doesn't it?" Gant panted in a whisper. He began moving faster and faster inside of him as he teased Phoenix, running his fingers up and down his cock.

Phoenix moaned again. "Oh, God, Chief…" he muttered.

It felt so damn good, but so damn painful at the same time. Argh, he wasn't thinking clearly, and who could think clearly at this point? Gant moved inside of him and stroked him with expert skill, Phoenix's body broke out in goosebumps. Gant stroked him even faster as he continued to thrust into him.

"Mmm," Gant mumbled. "You feel so good… I'm getting ready to come."

With a few more thrusts, Gant growled possessively into Phoenix's ear and came hard and deep inside of him.

"You may come now," Gant said darkly.

Phoenix came, right on cue, all over Gant's gloved hand. He chuckled, wiping the white fluid on Phoenix's stomach.

"We'll have to get you cleaned up before Miss Fey comes back in here, yes?"

Phoenix nodded.

"Y-you'll let her go…?" he panted.

"Of course, dearest Wrighto. That was our deal, yes? I never break a deal," he smiled.

Phoenix actually smiled for once. He had experienced some of the worst pain in his life, but also, he experienced some of the most exquisite pleasure that he had ever felt. Once he was cleaned up, Gant helped him change and asked for de Killer to bring Maya back into the room.

"Shells? You can let Miss Fey go. Unbind her and remove the blindfold and gag."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Wrighto here has obeyed all my orders."

"I see," he said, undoing the ropes and removing the gags. "Miss Fey? You are free to go," de Killer said, bowed at Gant, and then left.

"N-nick!" Maya cried out as she ran towards Phoenix, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing.

"Maya… It's okay. You're safe now," he told her, holding her close.

"Miss Fey, you are free to go. You are not to speak of this incident to anyone. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Chief," she lowered her head. Phoenix nodded, and she ran off, looking at him one last time before turning the corner.

"You are free to go also, Wrighto, but remember, you will not accuse me of murder without the proper proof. I suppose if you have the proper proof, I will confess," he smiled. "But until then, I am an innocent man. My life is in your hands, Wrighto. Make the right choices."

Phoenix turned to leave, on shaking legs, but found that they would not budge. His heart began to pound at the thought of what Gant did to him. Gant moving so fluidly inside of him, Gant coming inside of him and stroking him to orgasm. He couldn't stop thinking about it and he wanted more, and at this point, he couldn't decide if he was in love _or _if he was gay… It must be one of the two, because despite his protests, he really seemed to enjoy it.

He began to harden again at the thought and looked back to see Gant with a satisfied smirk on his face. Oh, he wasn't finished _yet_, thought Phoenix, but it felt so friggin' good to have him moving inside of him! No… This can't be happening… But it was. He needed to be filled again and Gant fit inside of him so perfectly. Fuck. He walked slowly towards Gant, who now owned him.

Phoenix Wright was doomed. He knew it.


End file.
